It Has Finally Come
by Star Of The Sacred Sword
Summary: This is a very good story for people who like Sonic & Amy, Knuckles & Rouge and Shadow & Maria. (2013 Rewrite) Chapter 2 Update up! New update every Monday!
1. What Is Going On? (Updated)

Chapter 1: Sonic's POV

I was never that good at relationships. For instance, I never confessed my feelings to the girl I love. I was sitting on the beach, thinking just that, when I saw her walking along the shoreline. I stood up and hit my chest.

"Alright, Sonic. This is the day. I will tell Amy how I feel right here and now." I said to myself. I looked around quickly to make sure nobody heard that. Then I walked over to Amy.

"Hi, Amy." I said, trying my hardest to keep my nerves back.

"Oh, hi Sonic." She said, with a hint of despair in her voice. I started to worry, so I forgot all about my confession and focused all attention onto her.

"Is something wrong?" I asked sympathetically.

"Well... It's just..." She started, "Screech told me that he can travel in time. He seems to be telling the truth. He told me that this morning, you would be here on the beach. He also told me that in the future, something awful happens to you. Something where we're forever separated."

Screech was a hedgehog that appeared out of nowhere two years ago and started saving people. He is sort of a mystery, but we all find it best not to question who he is. As long as he is saving people, how can it matter?

"Well then, lets change the future. Are you doing anything Friday night?" I asked, not thinking of what I was saying.

"Wait, really? No, I'm not doing anything..." She answer, the despair in her voice starting to fade.

"Then why don't you let me take you to dinner? I know a great lobster place." I asked another question. This is going easier then I thought it would...

"I would love to!" He squealed. A very cute on at that.

"Alright then, I'll see you then." I said, then ran off. Where was I going? Who knows! I didn't care. Although, I probably should have paid more attention. Be cause once I slowed down, I heard a certain someone talking.

In the center of a crossroad, stood a black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills. A hedgehog named Shadow. He was burying something that looked like a small tin. Wait a minute, I read a book about this once! A man summoned a demon by burying a tin that had a picture of him and a separate picture of his beloved in the middle of a crossroad. It says the demon then makes a deal with him to bring his beloved back you life, but then he will loose his life in a selected amount of time.

Shadow looked all four ways and then heard a voice from behind him.

"You rang?" The demon said, he had a deep voice and looked human. However, he looked like a ghost more than a live human man.

Shadow turned around quickly. He walked up to the demon and said, "Can you bring her back to life? Can you bring back Maria?"

The demon laughed. "Getting strait to the point, I see. Very well. Yes, I can bring Maria back to life. However," the demon paused and a knife appeared in his hand. "In order for me to do so, I will have to take away some of your life. Nothing personal."

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked.

"I can give you ten, long years with Maria. But as soon as those ten years end, my hell hound will be sent to take you to hell. Does that sound alright?" The demon explained.

"Make it fifteen years and we have a deal." Shadow negotiated.

"Very well then." He stabbed shadow with the knife and red electricity ran threw his body. Once the knife was pulled out, it was covered in blood. However there was no wound on shadow's body.

"There." The demon said, "The contract is signed. At twelve o'clock tomorrow morning, you will find Maria here, on these crossroads. She may not be in the same body as before, but it's her. It's a pleasure doing business with you. See you later." The place turned pitch black for only a second, but when it lit up again, the demon was gone.

Shadow ran off before I could approach him. I don't think he even saw me.

I started to shake. Then I figured out what I had to do. What I can do to save Shadow.

I have to know the future.


	2. How They Met (Updated)

Chapter 2: Amy's POV

It has been about two hours since Sonic asked me out on a date, and I still can't believe it! I never expected it to happen like this! And it's all thanks to Screech, telling me the future. But, now that I think of it, how can he know the future? Just who is he?

After wondering for quite some time, I decided to confront him, and ask him just who he is. I grabbed my hammer and headed out into station square. Screech's house was located in a strange place. In the center of a temple in the jungle of mystic ruins. He always said it was the most secluded place, but I get the feeling that's not the whole reason he lives there.

That just added to the mystery already at hand. And I couldn't even do anything to solve it. But now he is more mysterious then ever, so I better see who he is, before something bad happens.

I took the train to the mystic ruins and ran toward the jungle. Before I ran into the jungle, I stared at the waterfall. I started to reminisce.

"It's been a long time since I was here last. A very long time." I muttered to myself. I thought back to when Sonic and I first met, on that warm, summers afternoon. When the blue hedgehog ran the wrong way.

XX

I was sitting by a waterfall, back on my home planet of Mobius. I had just met my best friend, Cream, and her new pet Chao, Cheese. I closed my eyes and whistled a tune. I was bored. Nothing to do at home, nothing interesting at all. Nobody to talk to.

My eyes suddenly flew open when I heard a loud splash. I sat up and looked around quickly. I didn't see anything except water. And a patch of dark blue water. Probably shallow. I looked at it for a bit and then realized, that wasn't a patch of shallow water, it was somebody! I dived into the water without thinking. I swam as fast as I could and grabbed the person. I took him up to the shore. I tried to hear him breathing, but no luck. I put force on his heart to kick it back into motion, but, once again, no luck.

I started to panic. I looked around for anyone to help, but I was all alone. Then I looked at his mouth. I figured to only way was CPR. I hesitated, but forced myself to kiss him. After a couple of seconds that lasted hours, he coughed up water and woke up.

During his coughing fit, I realized he was a blue hedgehog. Could he be that prince everyone is talking about? They say he is a blue hedgehog that can run faster then anything anyone can ever imagine. Could I have just saved a prince?

One the hedgehog stopped his coughing, he looked at me.

"Are you the one that saved me?" He asked with the nicest, most soothing voice I had ever heard.

"Oh, um, y-yes." I stuttered. My heart was pounding for a reason I did not know. He looked at me softly with those deep, emerald green eyes of his.

"Well, I am very grateful to you. What's your name?" He asked, with a smiled on his face.

"Oh, I am Amy. Amy Rose." I told him, Trying my hardest not to stutter.

He showed his teeth in a bright smile. "That's a beautiful name. And I am Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog. The fastest thing alive!"

The fastest thing alive? So he really is a prince! Maybe he will ask me to be his princess, I reward for saving his life!

"So, Sonic, Do you have a-",I was cut off by a weird metallic noise. I robot that looked just like Sonic came down and grabbed me. He then flew off with me. I called out Sonic's name, hoping he could save me.

XX

"Good times." I said to myself. I stood up and went back on track. I have to confront Screech. I jumped on the cart and headed into the jungle. I ran to the temple to see Sonic, staring at it in horror. I looked at the temple and did the same thing.

All that was left were the ruins of the temple of chaos. Charred remains of what used to be a beautiful temple. Somebody placed a bomb inside of it.


	3. I love you Amy Rose

Okay I am making these fast because this is my first story. I do not own any of them (Sega does) except screech, flare, and slash. So enjoy the chapter!

Amy POV:

I never thought that my sonic would ask me out on a date. AND COME!

"So Amy…how are you doing this fine day?" Sonic asked me in a polite manner.

"I am doing great! Because my sonikku asked me out on a date." I said as I smiled.

He smiled back and I noticed he started blushing.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Sonic…I have to use the bathroom…I'll be back in a sec." I told him.

"I'll be here" he replied.

Sonic POV:

"Okay, so I got to think how I'm supposed to do this…" I thought as I pulled a small black box out of my pocket.

"Am I going to fast with her?... wait what am I saying? I know she has a crush on me…so ill just do it…" I thought.

Soon Amy came back and we talked for like an hour before I remembered why I asked her out.

"Um… Amy… Can I ask you something?" I asked as I looked at her in the eyes passionately.

"Sure sonikku." She replied.

I paused for a moment and then got down on one knee.

I opened the black box which had a ring inside and said… "Amy Rose…will you marry me?"

Shadow POV:

I was in detention because of a spit ball at Knuckles… when I saw this…cute looking fox named after my lost relative…Maria.

I sat next to her and introduced myself.

"Hello, my name is shadow the hedgehog." I told her.

"Why, hello there shadow. My name is Maria the fox." She said to me.

I sat there for the rest of boring detention.

Amy POV:

Shock came to me as sonic asked me to marry him.

"Okay." I said.

"Okay what?" Sonic asked.

"Okay. I'll marry you" I said as I started crying.

"Really?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes, I love you sonic." I said.

"I love you too, Amy." He said to me.

Then Sonic leaned forward and kissed me on the lips.

Well? What did ya think? Oh and don't worry. The knuxouge will come in the next chapter. Ill see you guys then!


	4. The Three Couples

I am back! So as always I do not own these characters except for you know who. So enjoy!

Shadow POV:

I was walking out of school when I saw Sonic talking to Amy and Knuckles talking to rouge.

"Why don't I have a girlfriend?" I thought.

"Hi shadow." Maria said as she just happened to be walking by.

"Oh. Hi Maria." I said as I looked at her.

"Um Maria?" I started a question.

"What's up?" she said.

"Do you want to do something Friday night?" I asked her.

"Sure. I'd like that. I'll see you Friday night then?" She asked.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Cool. Well bye shadow!" she said that and then walked off.

"Alright. I got a date!" I thought that then left school.

Knuckles POV:

"So rouge."I said to the sexy bat girl.

"So knuckles." She said to me.

"Do you have a date to the end of the year dance yet?"

"No. But of course I was asked." She told me.

"Then would you like to go with me?" knuckles asked her.

"Sure." She replied.

"Cool." I said.

"Ya… Sorry knuckles but I got to get home so see ya." Rouge told me.

"See ya rouge." I said to her.

She blew me a kiss and then flew away.

I smiled and went home after that.

Sonic POV:

"Hello my beloved Amy." I said as I walked by Amy.

"Hi my darling sonic." Amy said to me.

I kissed Amy then asked… "So how are you?"

"good." She answered.

"That's good" I said as I kissed her once again.

We both smiled after that.

"Sonic…" Amy said.

"Yeah?" I asked in curiosity.

"I love you." She told me.

"I love you too Amy." I told her.

"Let's go home Amy." I said as we left school grounds.

Well did you guys like it? I hope ya did. So anyway. R & R please! Bye!


	5. We are Halloween Part 1

Good evening. SO, I do not own anyone but…well you know who. So enjoy the story!

Shadow POV:

I looked at the calendar today and notice that Halloween was tomorrow!

"great." I said in hate.

"I hate being turned into a vampire every Halloween night." I said and fell back on the couch where Sonic and Knuckles were sitting.

"Well how do you think I feel being turned into a werehog?" Sonic said.

"And me being turned into a freakin zombie?" said knuckles.

"I know I know…" shadow said hastily.

"I told Amy that I'm a werehog and she was okay with it." Sonic said trying to cheer me up.

"And I told rouge and she still likes me." Knuckles said.

"Fine, I'll tell Maria that I'm a vampire…" shadow said.

"Good." Said both Sonic and Knuckles at the same time.

Sonic POV:

"Well I better get home to Amy." I said and left shadows place.

As soon as I got home Amy was watching TV.

"Hello my beloved." I said to her.

"Oh hi Sonic." Amy said cheerfully.

"Why are you up this late Amy?" I asked her.

"Because I was waiting for you." She said.

"I told you I was with shadow." I said to her.

"I know, I know…" She said to me.

"Good." I said to her.

We went up to our bedroom, kissed each other goodnight, and fell asleep.

Amy POV:

As soon as I woke up, Sonic was gone. Probably for a morning run.

Then I looked at the clock. It was 9:00.

I went downstairs and made some breakfast.

Then my door opened and I heard… "Are you awake yet Amy?"

It was Sonic. "Yeah I'm awake Sonic." I said smiling.

He wrapped my arms around my waist.

"Happy Halloween my love."

"You to Sonic." I said to him.

I kissed him and then gave him his breakfast.

"Thank you Amy." He said taking his breakfast.

"You're welcome Sonic." I said to him.

Sonic POV:

Later that day:

"Oh-no." I said looking out the window.

"What's wrong?" asked Amy.

"It's getting dark out…" I said as my fir started to grow.

"Oh-no! We have to get you out of here!" she said.

"Good idea." I said.

As soon as I got outside I turned into a werehog and ran off.

"BE CARFUL SONIC!" called Amy from the house.

I howled.

Shadow POV:

"I heard a howl just now." Said Maria looking worried.

"It had to be sonic…I must step outside and become a vampire…because its time…" I said looking very serious.

"Okay shadow." Said Maria as she opened the door and I quickly stepped out.

Then I turned into a vampire.

Did you like it? Very halloweeny right? Well I'll see you guys in the next chapter.


	6. We are Halloween Part 2

Did you enjoy the last chapter? Hope ya did.

Screech: ya WE did.

Me: Just stay in the story screech.

Screech: NO! This is a free country and I can do all I want to!

Me: fine but you have to tell them the disclaimer.

Screech: fine. Sonic and the others are made from Sega and not me.

Me: except for screech. So enjoy the chapter!

Normal POV:

"Now, where is that vampire?" sonic said looking for shadow.

"Over here werehog." Said shadow in the distance.

"Grrr…." sonic said then went charging at him.

Then a battle begun against the protector of station square (sonic) and the destroyer of station square (shadow).

"Every year… you will be defeated you little werehog!" shadow said.

"I'd like to see you try." Sonic said.

They both attacked again and again and again.

"What stopped this before in the past screech?" Amy asked screech as they were watching the fight.

"The power of the chaos emeralds." Screech replied.

Amy backs up.

"okay screech use your power to stop this madness!" Amy yelled

"OKAY AMY!" screech yelled as he gained power and caused a tornado around him.

Screech had now turned into a super hedgehog that look like supersonic but with black stripes.

"Stand back and let me handle this Amy." Screech said to Amy.

"Okay screech" Amy said.

Screech then flew strait to the battle.

Sonics POV:

"Alright bring it on you damn vampire!" I said.

"I will show no mercy!" shadow said ready to fight.

"WAIT!" said a familiar voice.

Screech flew in the middle if both of them.

"Chaos control." Screech said that and then a big ball of light came from him and hit both me and shadow.

Soon, I woke up on the ground where the big ball of light hit me.

"Ugh…what happened?" I sat up and asked.

"And where's Amy?" I asked.

"You passed out when I used chaos control to stop the fight." Said screech.

"And I'm right here sonic." Said Amy.

"Amy…" I said as I got up.

Then Amy walked up to me and gives me a long, passionate kiss.

Then I found myself blushing.

"I love you sonic." Said Amy.

" I love you too…my little Rose." I said.


	7. The song

Did y'all sleep well? SO, I do not own any of these characters. Sega does. I only own screech. So enjoy!

Sonic POV:

"Man, it's more relaxing when you're not a werehog for the night." I said to Amy the night after Halloween.

Amy giggled.

I went downstairs to get Amy's IPod, when I heard a knock on the door that was pretty hard.

I opened the door and saw shadow standing on the other end looking all freaked out.

"What's up, shadow?" I asked him.

"I was walking with Maria when I saw egg man and I went charging at him."He explained

"And then he reached a claw behind me and took Maria!" he finished.

"WHAT?" I shouted surprisingly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" I heard from the bedroom.

"AMY!" I shouted then ran upstairs.

I saw a big hole in the wall and a note on the bed where Amy was laying.

The note said…

"Dear Sonic,

Even though I have been trying to kill you for years…this is not the case. You see I have wanted to hear you sing for about three years now. So tonight at the end of the year school dance…you will sing…if you want your beloved Amy Rose back…

Sincerely,

Dr. Eggman."

"That's it? Okay ill do it Eggman." I said.

Shadow POV:

I ran everywhere to find Maria but didn't find a thing.

Then I came across a note that looked like the one Eggman gave sonic except it was to me and I needed to play the guitar.

"Okay, anything to get Maria back." I said.

Later that day…

Sonic POV:

It was time to sing…we got backstage and Knuckles was ready to help by playing the drums.

"Let's hear it for…SONIC, SHADOW, AND KNUCKLES!"

"Okay here I go Amy…" I said before the curtains let up.

The curtain came up…it was time to sing.

"This is my escape.

I'm running through this world and I'm not looking back.

Cuz I know where to go, where no one's gone and I'm not looking back.

But how will I know when I get there?

And how will I know when to leave?

We've all gotta start from somewhere.

And it's like that for me!

The possibilities are never ending!

I see it, I see it

And now its all within my reach!

Endless possibilities!

I see it, I see it now.

It's always been inside of me!

And now I feel so free!

Endless possibilities!

And now I'll carry on.

My time to shine has come.

I feel it (feel it)

As fast as I can go.

Strait to the top I know you'll see it. (See it)

So please wake me up when I get there.

It feels like I'm lost in a dream.

I know in my heart that it's my time.

And I already see.

The possibilities are never ending!

I see it; I see it and now it all within my reach!

Endless possibilities!

I see it; I see it now.

It's always been inside of me!

And now I feel so free!

Endless possibilities!

Drop that slop cuz you'll feet'll begin.

No, this is where my journey begins!

Don't lose your speed,

You're losing your fall.

With a sad piece of power you'll never know!

Let's burn it out,

It's inside you!

Better all stand back cuz I'm coming through!

(Instrumental)

I see it, I see it.

And now it's all within my reach…

I see it; I see it now.

It's always been inside of me…

I see it I see it

And now it's all within my reach!

Endless possibilities!

I see it; I see it now,

It's always been inside of me.

And now I feel so free,

ENDLESS POSSIBILITIES! (5)"

(Instrumental closing)

The crowd cheered as the curtain went down and knuckles went back on the dance floor.

"Eggman…give me Amy now!" I yelled.

Well did ya like it? Please r & r and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!


	8. The Smoke

I do not own most of these characters. They are owned by Sega. So enjoy!

Shadow POV:

"And give me back Maria!" I shouted.

"Heh heh" said a voice and then a cage fell on me and Sonic.

Then Eggman came out of a hole in the roof holding Amy and Maria.

"MARIA!" I shouted.

"AMY!" sonic yelled.

"Y'know what? I'll just kill them right here." Eggman said with a grin.

"KILL THEM?" I shouted.

"Sonic stand back" I told Sonic.

"Okay" he replied.

"CHAOS BLAST!" I yelled and the cage burst into pieces.

"Oh-no." Eggman said looking worried.

Then sonic went charging at him.

His ship exploded.

"Maria!" I shouted running into the smoke.

I couldn't see a thing so I felt around.

Then I found Maria coughing.

"Maria!" I said as soon as I saw her.

"Shadow!" she said when she saw me.

She came up to me, gave me a hug, and then kissed me.

I blushed as a led her out of the smoke.

Sonic POV:

I was searching through the smoke for Amy when I thought…

"What if I don't find her?"

Right then I heard something coughing my name.

It was Amy.

I ran to the source of it and found her.

"AMY!" I shouted as I ran to her.

"SONIC!" she said once she noticed me.

I ran up to her and kissed her.

"I love you Amy." I told her.

"I love you too…Sonic." She said as she kissed me more and more.

"Let's get out of here!" I said as a lifted her up.

I carried her out of the smoke.

I saw Shadow and Maria were already out.

"Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Yes Amy?" I answered.

"Can we go home?" she asked me.

"Of course" I answered.

"Bye you guys" I said to Shadow and Maria.

Then I kissed Amy and carried her home.

Hoped you guys liked this chapter. Cuz in the next one sonic and Amy finally get married. R & r please.


	9. The Wedding

Characters owned by Sega. Except for Screech.

Sonic POV:

Intro:

The next few weeks were peaceful.

Eggman had finally stopped his reign of terror.

I had a thanksgiving dinner with Amy, Shadow, Maria, Tails, Cosmo, Knuckles, and Rouge.

And now it is close to December and my wedding is in like 5 hours so I really have to hurry and get ready!

I got on a tux and put a rose in my pocket to stick out.

Then I heard a car horn.

"Hurry up, Sonic!" Screech called from the car.

"I'm almost ready!" I called back.

I got some nice shoes on instead of my regular ones and walked out the door.

Screech then brought me to the wedding early to be there on time.

I walked in and sat down.

"I never thought I'd be here waiting to marry Amy." I said to myself.

Soon the guest started arriving.

Then I saw Amy and went to the front of the room.

Amy started down the aisle with her dad giving her away.

She came up next to me then stopped walking.

"You look beautiful Amy" I whispered to her.

"Thank you, sonikku." She whispered back.

"If there is anybody in here who'd like to reject this wedding…speak up now." Said the priest.

The room fell in complete silence.

"Okay, then." He said.

"Sonic, repeat after me." The priest said as he turned to me.

"I call upon the persons here present…" he said.

"I call upon the persons here present…" I repeated.

"To witness that I Sonic the Hedgehog takes Amy Rose to be my lawfully wedded wife" said the priest.

I repeated everything he said.

"Will you love her, honor her, and protect her for as long as you both shall live?" asked the priest.

"I do." I answered.

Then he turned to Amy and she did the same thing but with the names reversed.

Tails then came down the aisle holding a cushion with two gold rings on it.

I grabbed one and placed it on Amy's finger.

She grabbed the other and placed it on my finger.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest said just about finished.

"You may kiss the bride" he said to me.

Then I looked at Amy and kissed her.

I carried her out and we left in screech's newly decorated car


	10. A surprise with Amy

CHAPTER: 10 STORY PART: FINAL POV: SONIC

Enjoy!

The next day I woke up with Amy sleeping beside me.

I looked at my hand and saw my wedding ring.

I looked at Amy, smiled, and then left for a morning run.

Once I got back I called out…

"Amy I'm home!"

…there was a silence.

"Amy?" I said while walking upstairs.

I opened the bedroom door and saw Amy sitting on the bed looking down.

"Are you okay, Amy?" I asked then sat next to her.

"Sonic…can I tell you something?" she asked me.

"Of course." I replied.

"I might…be…pregnant." She explained.

"Wha…" I said in surprise.

"I knew you would hate it…" she said and cried.

"No, no, no. I think it'll be great to have a family."I said trying to cheer Amy up.

"Really?" Amy asked.

"Of course Amy." I answered smiling.

"Thank you Sonic." She said then kissed me.

"You're welcome" I said then kissed her back.

Amy sat there talking to me for a while then we left.

"So Amy…where do you want to go?" I asked Amy as we walked through the neiberhood.

"Let's go tell Tails the good news." She answered.

"Okay." I said.

I lifted her up and brought her to Tails workshop.

I knocked on his door.

Cosmo answered.

"Hi you two" Cosmo greeted.

"Hi Cosmo" said Amy.

"Guess what Cosmo." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"We're having a baby!" I said cheerfully.

"Oh, congratulations!" Cosmo yelled.

"Thank you Cosmo." Amy said cheerfully.

"Did I just here you say your gonna have a baby Amy?" Tails asked as he came down the stairs.

"Yeah." Amy answered.

"Congrats." Said Tails.

"Thank you Tails" I said.

"Come in you two…we have something to show you." Both Tails and Cosmo said at the same time.

Good last chapter right? Well itll continue in the sequel so see you then!


End file.
